clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim the Bear
Tim the Bear is one of Cleveland and Donna's neighbors in Stoolbend that just happens to be a bear. He has deep religious convictions, often attending Stoolbend Community Church and having his honeymoon in Israel in "From Bed to Worse". He lives with his wife Arianna and son Raymond, and works as a telemarketer at Waterman Cable, where Cleveland and Terry work as installers. He becomes Cleveland's drinking buddy at The Broken Stool, where he also converses with Holt and Lester. He apparently smokes in secret, as he asks Cleveland not to tell his wife about it in the "Pilot". In "Birth of a Salesman", Cleveland and Terry, both drunk, promised a steak to Tim if he showed them his "bear penis". After wards, Tim showed them his "bear penis", humiliated. Additionally, he often accidentally slashes things with his claws, something he is quite ashamed of. In "Brown History Month", Cleveland stated that Tim's father was a black bear and that his mother was a kangaroo. Tim said in "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown" that his father never forgave him for stealing Arianna away from him. In "California Dreamin'". Gina puts together an elaborate production of stand-ins including a couple of bears from the San Diego Zoo for Tim and Arianna to convince the Brown family that Cleveland has returned home from Los Angeles and they should do the same. While smoking a cigar with the guys that Dr. Fist stole from his father 20 years previously in "Of Lice and Men", Tim complains that his dad made him get out of the river to poop. They later confront their fathers after getting Cleveland in trouble with LeVar Brown. Tim's father gives him his bow tie to show his approval of the guys standing up to their fathers, but declines to not sleep with Arianna anymore. Notes *Tim has appeared in every episode except "Our Gang", "Brown Magic", "A Rodent Like This", "Squirt's Honor", "Mr. and Mrs. Brown" and "Crazy Train". In "Murray Christmas" he appeared only in the special opening. *He makes a brief appearance at the end of the Family Guy episode "Spies Reminiscent of Us". He didn't get the joke of Cleveland's bath tub falling. *Tim prays for Buffy the Vampire Slayer in "Birth of a Salesman". *Tim has shown an attraction to Donna, wishing she hadn't turned him down at a block party in "Like a Boss". In turn, Donna regretted turning Tim down as well. In the same episode, Tim becomes hopeful for a wife swap with Cleveland. Tim tries to make a move on Donna when Cleveland vanishes in "Yemen Party". Tim also tells Cleveland that he wants to have sex with her in "'Til Deaf" and inquires to know the motel she's staying at while wearing a slutty dress for Cleveland in "Escape From Goochland". When Tim fails to come home in "Pins, Spins and Fins!", Arianna goes over to Donna's house expecting to find him having sex with her. When he believes Cleveland is dying in "Fist and the Furious" he imagines Donna as "Donna the Bear." *In the third season, since Seth MacFarlane has been quite busy making his live-action directorial debut with the feature film Ted, Jess Harnell filled in as the voice of Tim. *"A Rodent Like This" features Tim as a terrorist and Cleveland Brown Jr. as a secret agent out to kill him. *In "Grave Danger", Tim declines to be buried in a section of Stoolbend Cemetery with the rest of the gang, citing religious reasons and prefers to be stuffed. Category:Cleveland's Neighbors Category:Animals Category:Waterman Cable